Cyndia's Birthday
by Dragontamer05
Summary: Quick note, this is a fun AU with Pegasus and Cecelia where they have a daughter. Yes I usually use the dub names for characters since those are the name I grew up hearing and know. It's Cybdia's birthday and Pegasus has invited everyone to help celebrate.


"Wonder what this is?" Yugi said he put the rest of the mail on the table. Joey, Tristan and Tea had been sitting on the couch watching a Duel on the T.V. while Yugi had gone and checked the mail. "Hey guys check this out it's a letter from Pegasus." He said sitting down "Wonder what he wants." Joey thought for a moment "Hey maybe he's throwing another tournament." He suggested. Yugi open the letter

 _Greetings Yugi-boy,  
It's been so long since we last saw each never write, you never come visit. I'm inviting you and your little pals to help me celebrate my little princess's fifth birthday. Oh I do hope you'll come. A plane will sent over to pick you up accordingly.  
\- M. Pegasus_  
"He's inviting us to a birthdya party for his daughter." Joeysaid a little surprised "So, you gonna go Yuug?" He asked Yugi. "I don't see why not."

Thankfully getting to the airport was no problem, since Duke had been head in that direction anways he didn't mind driving them down to the airport. "So you got invited too." Duke commented "He sent me an email asking if I could come, unfortunately I but I already made plans today, so I promised him I woulds stop by some other time." Duke told them as he drove

When they finally got to the airport they found there were already people waiting for them, ready to show them to the privet plane that Pegasus had sent to pick them up. "I wonder if he invited anyone else?" Yugi thought.

As they approached the island Tea looked out the window a"Hey isn't that Kaiba's jet?" Tea asked point to the Blue Eyes White Jet, that was sitting on the ground below. "Guess Pegasus made Kaiba come too." Joey laughed "Kaiba at a party, I doubt that guy knows how to have fun." "The only way Kaiba knows how to have fun is when he beats someone at a game of Duel monsters." Tristan joked.

Pegasus greeted them at the door and led them inside"Yugi-boy glad you could make it." He said smilling, Pegasus was wearing his usual flamboyant outfit, and had some of his hair covering the left side of his face. He hadn't noticed him at first when Yugi arrived, most likely because he had been standing in his blind spot, But he had now noticed Bakura had also come along with Yugi. He gave Bakura a funny look before turinng around "Alright follow me, don't want to keep the guest of honour waiting." He had a large bright smile. "You know I don't think he likes he very much." Bakura commented too Yugi. "I'll explain later." Yugi told Bakura, realizing his friend didn't know what the spirit of the ring had done last time they were here.

They turned a corner and soon entered a room that was covered in all sorts of duel monsters related decorations. And a small Dueling table off to the side. A girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and wearing a poofy pink dress, ran towards Pegasus when he entered the room "Daddy." She ran up and hugged his legs. "And how is my little princess?" He asked picking her up "Enjoying your party so far?" He asked hugging her. The girl just smiled widely. Kaiba sat in a corner of the looking rather bored, as usual. "Why am I even here? I have a company to run I don't have time for parties." He in his usual unimpressed and rather uninterested tone of voice. "Oh now come on don't be such a sour puss Kaiba-boy, you need to learn how to have a little fun." He put Cyndia down, and snapped his fingers "I know why don't you and Yugi-boy have a friendly duel while we wait for Cecillia to bring the cake." He suggested "Maybe then you'll lighten up." Having a rematch duel did appeal to Kaiba "Fine one match and the nI leave." 'You go big bro." Said Mokuba who had been sitting on the floor playing with Cyndia. after moving a few things and puting the Duel table more in the center Kaiba and Yugi sat down. "I duel Yugi next." Joey said, he knew it was unlikely he would beat his friend but that didn't matter. Pegasus just smiled happily, picking up his daughter and placing her on his knee. She held on to a Toon Dark Magician Girl plush toy and giggled. "This duel table uses the same tech as the Duel arena's just on a smaller scale, this one is only a prototype so this is also a great way to test it out." He explained. The Duel started and everyone seemed to have a good time, well everyone except Kaiba. It was a close duel, there were a few times where it looked like Kaiba might win, but in the end Yugi manged to beat him.  
"Come on Mokuba, we're leaving." He said walking towards the door. Mokuba looked a little disappointed "Aww come on Seto, they haven't even brought out the cake yet." But it was obvious by the look on his face Kaiba didn't care about cake and just wanted to leave. Cyndia hopped off her dads knee and picked up one of the plushes. "Here."She said offering the plushie to him. Kaiba stopped to looked down to see her holding up a Blue Eyes White Dragon plush. Not wanting to upset Cyndia or Pegasus for that matter he reluctantly took it. "Uhh, thanks kid."As big of a jerk as Kaiba could be sometimes, he always had a soft spot when it came to dealing with young kids, probably a big brother instinct to want to help those younger then him. Mokuba followed quickly behind his big bro "Bye guys." And with that the Kaiba brothers were gone.  
After Kaiba had left Pegasus gave a sigh shrugged "With Kaiba-boy gone I guess that means more cake for us." Joey laughed "I'll have Kaiba's piece." The rest of his friends laughed too. Cecelia walked in with a smile on her face , she wore periwinkle coloured dress and was carrying a cake in her hands. Still clutching the Toon Magician Girl in one hand she ran over to her mother, "Mommy." Cecelia stepped to one side "Careful sweety, I don't want to drop your cake." She placed it on a table.

Bakura asked Pegasus if there was any tea to drink, "Tea. Hmm there might be some." He asked one of the people working there to go find some tea, "Oh and some wine for me please. And a glass of juice for my little princess." He patted her on the head. "Of course Mr. Pegasus." The guy in the suit left to go get some drinks for everyone. Yugi and Joey were two of the first people to finish eating their pieces of cake. "Since everyone else is eating cake why don't you and Yugi-boy, entertain us with an other round of Duel monsters." Pegasus suggested "Alright Yuug, but just cause it's a friendly game doesn't mean I'm not gonna go down without a fight." He grinned.  
During their duel, someone came and put the drinks down on the same table with the cake. "I do love a nice glass of wine." Thought to himself. Pick up one of the glasses of juice off the table he put it beside Cyndia's piece of cake "There you go sweetie."Cyndia sat on a cushion in between her mom and dad, she put her Toon Magician girl beside her so she could eat her piece of cake. As long as she was happy, he was happy. "That was a good duel Joey, you've gotten a lot better." Yugi told him once the duel was over. It hadn't been as close a duel as it had been with Yugi and Seto but Joey had put up a decent fight and certainly didn't go down easy. "Who knows maybe one of these days, you'll beat Yugi." Bakura commented.

Pegasus tried to convince them to stay the night, but since none of them had anything with them for an overnight stay, they decided it was time to leave. "Alright but before you go I have something to give you." He told Yugi and his friends. He left them at the door for a few moments with Cyndia trailing behind him. Pegasus had been delighted that Yugi had come to Cyndia's party. When he returned he was holding a number of gift bags in both hands. There was enough for everyone to get one."Thank you so much for coming, here take these one for each of you, Think of it as a my way of saying Thank You." He handed them each a bag that was covered in duel monsters pictures. "Oh and Bakura, since Kaiba-boy didn't want his you can have it." He said "I had no idea you were coming, so I originally only had enough for the four of them." Bakura smiled "Thanks Pegasus, that's really nice of you." Cyndia gave each of them a hug around their legs, except for Yugi who to lowered himself a bit so she could give him a proper hug. "Thnk Oo." She said looking up at them. "Please come by and visit anytime, we really must do things like this more often." He said, waving goodbye to them as they entered the plane. Pegasus turned around closing the door behind him. "So did you have fun?" He asked picking her back up. She nodded "Yea." giving him another hug "Love you." "Come on now, time for you to go to bed." He told her, giving her a kiss.


End file.
